Ruthanne Owens
'''Ruthanne Owens '''is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Michelle Davison. Storylines Beginnings Ruthanne has been a homeless person for 3 years. In January 1991, she rescues Stephanie, attacked and robbed by other homeless people. Stephanie does not know who she is and must collide with the realities of living on the street. Ruthanne takes Stephanie to the police station, but the women find no help there. In February 1991, Owens shows Stephanie how to survive on the street. Stephanie does not remember her name, so Ruthanne calls her "Liz" because the name "Elizabeth" seems familiar to Stephanie. Ruthanne opens up to Stephanie and confesses to her that she had to work hard after her husband left to raise her two children. When they decided to live with their father, Ruth lost both jobs, and finally her car was stolen and she was on the street. In March 1991, Ruth's friend Adam Banks makes a big impression on Stephanie. Soon, Ruthanne arranges a meeting for them together. Soon, Stephanie and Ruth lose their homes and spend the night on the street. Adam discovers Stephanie's true identity through announcements of her disappearance. Despite Douglas' protests, Ruth takes her to her home in Beverly Hills. In April 1991, Ruth and Adam visit Stephanie and convince her to stay with her family. In May 1991, Ruthanne visits Stephanie, who offers her to live with her on her estate. The woman asks for time for reflection, but later refuses. She asks Stephanie to reconsider her request and wait for her memory to come back. In June 1991, Stephanie and Eric bring to L.A. Ruth's ex-husband, Mitchell Owens, to see with his own eyes the misery of his ex-wife. Ruth doesn't want help from Mitch, however. He asks for children and asks him to leave a phone number. Soon, Ruth arrives at Stephanie's and declares that she is leaving L.A. to avoid the temptation to contact the children. I don't want them to see her like this. Meanwhile, Mitchell informs his ex-wife by phone that he intends to inform their children about everything and will come with them to Los Angeles. Stephanie assures her friend that everything will go well. Mitch shows up with Ruth with the children, Jason and Yvette. Initially, the siblings are terrified of Ruthanne's place. They are angry, but they want their mother to come back with them. However, she does not want to hear about it, because she does not intend to destroy the built stability. It is only when Mitchell asks her to return that happy Ruthanne agrees. Return to L.A. In July 1991, Ruthanne arrives at L.A. to inform Stephanie of his re-engagement with Mitchell. Douglas doesn't want to talk to her friend about her problems. In March 1992, Stephanie meets Ruthanne and Adam to present a program for helping the homeless and to organize a charity event. In December 1992, Ruthanne arrives at the Christmas party at Stephanie's house. She asks her friend if she is dating someone to whom Stephanie replies that she has just ended her relationship with Jack. She is surprised when she discovers the presence of uninvited Brooke at the party. In February 1993, Stephanie confesses to Ruthanne that he hopes to reunite with Eric after his divorce with Brooke. When Stephanie confesses that she wants to learn more about her new rival and Eric's fiancée, Sheila Carter, Ruthanne offers her his help. Owens goes to Eric for an interview where he tries to explain to him that he and Stephanie now have a chance for a new life. In April 1993, Ruthanne returns to Los Angeles, visiting his nephew, Keith, in the city. When he meets Stephanie, he finds out that Eric is about to get married. She also guesses that her friend did not like the new husband of her ex-husband. To Ruthanne find out how Stephanie feels, she proposes to a friend to meet Sheila Carter herself. When Ruthanne visits Keith, he finds out that he is unhappily in love. He urges him to fight for the woman he loves. In June 1993, Ruthanne discovers that Keith was sending romantic poems to his girlfriend Macy. In July 1993, Ruthanne tries to convince Stephanie to talk to Jack again before he marries Sally. In January 1995, Ruthanne visits a friend mentioning that he is currently professionally looking after juvenile refugees. In 1997, Ruthanne returns to L.A. for the wedding of Stephanie and Eric. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Off the show Category:Female Characters Category:African American characters